A headset for communicating through a telecommunication system may include one or more microphones for detecting a voice of a wearer (e.g., to be provided to an electronic device for transmission and/or storage of voice signals). Such microphones may be exposed to various types of noise, including ambient noise and/or wind noise, among other types of noise. In some cases, a particular noise mitigation strategy may be better suited for one type of noise (e.g., ambient noise, such as other people talking nearby, traffic, machinery, etc.). In other cases, another noise mitigation strategy may be better suited for another type of noise (e.g., wind noise, with noise caused by air moving past the headset). To illustrate, a “directional” noise mitigation strategy may be better suited to ambient noise mitigation, while an “omnidirectional” noise mitigation strategy may be better suited to wind noise mitigation.